Not easily won
by maraudergurl1987
Summary: Clea Frost is a nobody until her sixth year. Bill Weasley the "playboy" of Hogwarts notices her and befriends her. Will this relationship blossom?
1. Default Chapter

**Hey Y'all!!!!!!!**

**This is my first individual Fanfic so BE HONEST and tell me what you want 2 happen next.**

**This story is FULL of surprises so READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

****

Chapter1: Clea Frost

Clea Frost was a nobody. She attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and was now in her 6th year. She didn't have any friends. She thought friends were a waste of time and kept her head in books.

She had a figure now and had grown into quite a woman. Before she was short and chubby. No boy would look twice at her. Now however she had curves in the right places and was as tall as the other girls in her year. She also noticed that boys were looking at her.

She was wearing tight blue jeans, and a t-shirt, which had her favourite band The Rasmus.

She went on the Hogwarts express and got into a compartment. She shut the door and took a book out to read.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and a handsome boy with long red hair looked at her transfixed.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" Clea said back.

"Um. Is anyone sitting there?" He pointed to a seat opposite her.

"No. Go ahead." Replied Clea.

The boy sat down "Where are my manners? I'm Bill Weasley," he said extending his hand.

Clea's mood suddenly changed."Clea Frost" said Clea coldly. She knew who he was. He was the same Bill Weasley who was labelled the "Playboy" of Hogwarts.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Clea." Said Bill working his charm.

"Well I would like to say it is a pleasure meeting you but then I would be lying" she said angrily and went back to reading her book.

They were silent for the rest of the ride.

**Tell me what you think!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**I would first like to thank all the honest reviews! I think i can now improve. **

**The only reason Clea does not have friends is because she is and outcast to the girls in her year. This does not mean she is too good for them!!**

**Oh and sorry about my grammer. i'm TERRIBLE when it comes to grammer so please forgive me!!!!!!**

**Lastly I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter. I do not own Bill Weasley (as much as I would like!!!!) I only own the plot and Clea. **

Chapter 2

The train stopped at Hogsmeade station. Clea stormed off the train. Bill followed her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, his anger rising.

"Look, I don't know what I have done wrong, unless talking to you is considered wrong." He said angrily at Clea.

"I know what your plan is and it won't work on me. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not part of your fan club!" she spat back.

"Fanclub?" Bill asked confused.

"I know all you want me for is part of you collection of girls you date the first day and then dump the next day! If you think that charm of yours is going to work on me you are sadly mistaken!" she shouted and stormed off to one of the horseless carriages.

Unfortunately for her Bill followed her to the same carriage and got in.

There was silence at first and then Bill spoke up. "Is that what you think of me?" he asked. "That I want you to go out with me and than I'll dump you?"

He sounded quite hurt and Clea noticed this and her anger started ebbing away. She looked at her hands and said in a whisper "I don't want my heart broken again" tears threatened to fall down her face but she quickly wiped them away.

"Again? You mean your heart has been broken before?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yes now can we please not talk about that?" she said looking up at him.

"OK" replied Bill and so they talked to each other about other things and they soon found out they had a lot in common.

**See? She is now beginning to trust him!! But will it last? **

**Keep on reviewing!! Sorry this chapter was so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer!!**


	3. Authors Note!

**Author's Note**

Hey everybody!!!

Sorry I haven't been able to update lately. It's because I have to revise for my AS level exams in January and my GCSE English re-take.

So it's been quite hectic lately with all my exams coming up and revising and doing homework at the same time which the teachers are just PILING on!!

Anyway I got to go, but I will update as soon as possible when I am not worrying about my exams.

Ciao! Cool-dawg-padfoot.


End file.
